iCarly se Acaba
by 18Rosse
Summary: Una recopilación de mis ideas raras y mis analogias


Hola chicos bueno esto no es una historia sino más bien un cumulo de ideas mías y suposiciones que tengo que sacar de mi cabeza y que deseo sacar antes que revienten como palomitas de maíz

Como se habrán ya enterado, en Noviembre de este año Nickelodeon anuncio el final de iCarly y ya se que algunos de ustedes no querrán creerlo, otros dirán que Nick se esta volviendo loco y muchos mas rogaran para que "Dan" no deje que sucede, pero yo creo que todo esto es ya inútil. Seamos sinceros, más de cien episodios son demasiados, los chicos ya crecieron y no hablo que solo físicamente sino también profesionalmente, cada uno tiene ya una carrera y en sus caminos miles de compromisos y bla bla bla….

Se que algunos dirán o pensarán que se debe a las bajas audiencias de los estrenos de iCarly de esta temporada, en mi particular punto de vista estoy segura que fue una de las razones para marcar ya el final, pero no solo fue eso, sentémonos a pensar que la serie daba risa porque eran niños o adolescentes pubertos y ahora son adolescentes a punto de ser adultos.

Es como ver a los niños pequeños que se metan en la boca un bicho y lo más lógico es que te de ternura y risa (luego salir corriendo a que no se lo vaya a tragar) pero si los ves hacerlo a un adulto te dará asco y repugnancia. Eso es lo que no quiere Dan ni los productores de Nick que prefieren retirarse con buenos números a que los fans se aburran y encuentren algo molesto el programa.

Los chicos tienen ya diferentes proyectos

Miranda Cosgrove quiere retomar los libros y entrar a la universidad.

Jennette McCurdy tiene su show con Dan Schneider.

Nathan Kress ya ha logrado su primer papel de película en "Games of Your Life" y busca oportunidades para protagonizar nuevos personajes.

Noah Munck ya tiene un papel en otro show de Dan Schneider.

Jerry Trainor participará en un nuevo programa piloto de nombre "Wendell and Vinnie", en donde hará el papel del tío de un niño genio.

Y bueno en vez de estar ya llorando y haciendo Drama hay que estar contentos de que haya durado tanto esta serie. Esperamos que los últimos capítulos nos hagan divertir y reír de lo lindo.

Ahora a mis analogías raras y tontas. Como sabrán el creador de esta serie No es la única que ha sido un éxito total, hay que recordar que sus cuatro creaciones han logrado que miles de chicos alrededor del mundo se ría con sus personajes únicos y fuera de serie. Empecemos con la primera.

**Drake & ****Josh** una de las series mas queridas, y que sin al escuchar su nombre nos hará recordar las divertidas bromas de Megan o "eso no es asunto mio" de Helen las locuras del loco Steve y las aventuras de ambos hermanos.

**Zoey 101** otra serie que nos hizo amar al personaje de Quinn con sus rarezas, odiar a Logan y su altar-ego, enternecerse con Chase, reírse con los ataques de nervios de Nicole, etc, etc.

**Victorious** su mas reciente proyecto que espero dure un poco más y no se le ocurra terminarlo pronto, quien no se ríe con las frases y la dulzura de Cat, o el sarcasmo de Jade, y las rarezas de Robbie o Sinjin.

Y por último **iCarly** todos amamos a ese trio iniciemos con Carly la niña dulce, centrada y algo histérica, Sam la carnívora más salvaje y divertida, y Freddie el nerd que todas quisiéramos de amigos o "algo más".

Ok pero que hace que amemos sus series: Una de las razones es que la mayoría de sus personajes secundarios son raros y únicos que terminamos encariñándonos. Es algo demasiado anormal pero la mayoría de los fans terminan adorando a los secundarios mas que a los principales y si no me creen piensen.

**Drake&Josh** el personaje de Megan termino robándole a los chicos muchas veces sus protagonismo, dijo una niña dulce y tierna capaz de hacerla vida imposible a sus dos hermanos mayores era sin duda algo original y divertido.

**Zoey 101** el personaje de Quinn y de Logan al final de la serie termino dando de que hablar por varias semanas y su relación algo "ortodoxa" dio mas que comentar que la relación de los mismos protagonistas.

**Victorious** el personaje loco y dulce de Cat se ha marcado como favorito e inusual al igual que Robbie y su amigo Rex, seguido por el extraño y encantador sarcasmo de Jade que deja de lado a la misma protagonista.

En **iCarly** sin duda el personaje de Sam y de Spencer termino siendo los más divertidos y graciosos por su inusual comportamiento.

Pero ¿Por qué ocurre esto? Fácil los protagonistas son casi personas perfectas, lindas, amigables, dulces, buenas, inteligentes. Casi unas Marie Sue en los sitios de escritura y para ser sincero no todos somos como ellos, ni parecidos dijo si todas y todos lo adolescentes fuéramos casi perfectos no sería nada divertido lo que da como resultado que al final nos identificamos más con los secundarios que con los protagonistas.

Ahora vamos con un tema algo delicado y que sin dudas terminará siendo noticia en las redes sociales dentro de algunos meses "Las Parejas: SEDDIE vs CREDDIE".

Las demás parejas como SPAM (Spencer y Sam), SIBBY (Sam y Gibby), CIBBY (Carly y Gibby), CAM (Carly y Sam) y las demás que se les ocurra no creo que el creador lo haga realidad, pero al menos en estos sitios algunos fans podrán desahogarse y hacer realidad lo que su creador no puede o no piensa hacer.

Para nadie es un secreto que Dan le encanta las parejas contrarias o como se dice por ahí "amor apache" aunque también hay algunas obvias desde el principio que siempre terminan en una relación.

**Drake&Josh** en este caso Drake nunca tuvo una novia estable, Megan estaba muy pequeña para esas cosas y sería solo en el caso de Josh que dejaría una relación amorosa mas estable con Mindy Crenshaw que nos sorprendió de sobremanera, ya que no se veía venir al principio pero que al final los términos dejando juntos y no hubo problema con nadie.

**Zoey 101** en esta hubo varios parejas. La primera es la de los protagonistas Zoey y Chase desde los primeros capítulos hubo algún acercamiento entre estos personajes y se supo poco después que él se había enamorado de ella, pese a que en la última temporada el que interpretaba a Chase no podía estar en todos los capítulos y que los escritores optaron por buscar un suplente muchos de los seguidores pidieron que regresará la pareja original y fue así que en el último capítulo Dan lo regreso para que al fin se confesará su amor ( si ya se que cursi pero así paso). La segunda es la de Lola y la de Vince que fue rápido y algo inesperada pero que casi todos aceptaron, la de Michael y Lisa bueno esto si ya tenía algo de tiempo y no llamo tanto la atención aun así fue lindo y divertido sus momentos y luego Logan y Quinn la verdad fue un **"AS"** baja la manga del creador que ellos acabarán juntos, primero porque al inicio de la última temporada ella andaba con Mark del Figgalo él seguía siendo bien odioso sin contar que casi no había interacción con estos personajes para sospechar algo más que una amistad. Como podrán notar el condimento de este final de serie fue lo inesperado y sorprendente en este aspecto.

Victorious la serie sigue en proceso pero no significa que se haya salvado del romance y de todo lo demás. Una guerra se avecina o eso parece. Fans de BORI (Beck y Tori) BADE (Beck y Jade) BAT (Beck y Cat) ANRI (Andre y Tori) ANDE (Andre y Jade) ANAT (Andre y Cat) ROTI (Robbie y Tori) RODE (Robbie y Jade) RAT (Robbie y Cat) dejando de lado las que lógicamente nunca se darán (JORI, BEDRE, JAC, etc) por obvias razones. El punto aquí que el mismo Dan no ha comentado nada lo que si es casi seguro es que las parejas como Cat y Robbie si tendrán futuro, también de acuerdo a como lo ha dejado entre ver en lso últimos episodios volverá a juntar a Jade con Beck aunque esto no suceda muy pronto. Eso no significa que sea definitivo ni nada de esto de hecho el se basa mucho en las opiniones de los fans aunque claro la última palabra la escribe él en sus guiones.

Y por último iCarly algo que el mismo Schneider nunca creyó posible pues muchos fans se fueran a salir de control y se hiciera una euforia colectiva. En serio a veces solo con que Carly vea Freddie o este los salude a una primero que la otra, incluso si hay un abrazo o algo así ya casi están celebrando o concluyendo que en el próximo capítulo habrá boda y no se que mas locuras.

Las votaciones en diversas páginas decía que SEDDIE sería la ganadora y la más popular pero Dan nunca ha dado declaraciones sobre esto en favor o en contra. En una entrevista hecha a Nathan dijo que la relación CREDDIE tenía más sentido pero que SEDDIE era más llamativo por lo cual considero a ambas factibles.

Las dos son viables y si se da una u otra cierta parte de seguidores se sentirán molestos o inconformes (creo que en vez de que Dan escribiera que Sam tenía una gemela lo hubiera hecho con el papel de Freddie para que lo partiera en dos y no hubiera tantos malos entendidos y disputas) no se si su creador terminará dándole una pareja diferente a cada uno de ellos o algo por estilo, aunque lo dudo mucho, pues de lo contrario ambos bandos se decepcionarían y terminarían uniéndose para reclamarle y eso no es exageración de repente pasa cualquier cosa que no agrada a los seguidores y su twitter se llena de mensajes mostrándose inconformes y pidiéndolo que no lo vuelva a hacer.

Aun no se han filmado los últimos episodios y dudo que los mismos actores sepan o tengan idea de lo que le pasa por la mente del genio y creador de iCarly y de lo que hará para sorprendernos, porque lo más lógico es que sea hasta el último capítulo y de hecho hasta el último momento en que se defina alguna relación.

En mi opinión personal debería dejar un final alternativo para la pareja de alguna forma perdedora en internet para que no se sientan tan mal al final, seria bueno que siquiera en la serie se viera el "hubiera…" y así dejar un sabor agradable a todos sus fans.

Lo importante de esto es que la mayoría de nosotros amamos sus serie por que nos arrancaban una carcajada y risas involuntarias con sus ocurrencias. Que pese a que no todos estemos de acuerdo con algunos detalles todos queremos su comedia y que haga lo que haga iCarly seguirá siendo un programa divertido y gracias al internet podemos muchas veces volver a ver sus capítulos y reír como niños pequeños.

Eso es todo lo que se me ocurre y es todo lo que tengo que decir aunque en mi opinión personal creo que Dan aun tiene mucho que dar y que nos volverá a sorprender con un nuevo programa que amaremos sin duda.


End file.
